Ask Me No Questions
by Hikoru Aniki
Summary: Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. HanabiKiba


Inspired by Dane Cook's Vicious Circle

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lies. There was just something that felt so right about telling someone something wrong and having them believe you, no questions asked. It was a form of manipulation. And Hanabi had always been good at that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At age 14, Hanabi was asked out on her first date. Konohamaru, stuttering for once, asked her if she'd like to accompany him to a party later. She said of course she would, with a deceptively kind smile, one that betrayed none of her true indifference.

_Lie #1_

Of course she didn't want to go. Konohamaru had been an idiot for even suggesting it. Hanabi hated loud noises, and hated crowds, so a party was the last place she's want to show up.

So she doesn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next time she sees him, he is surrounded by a group of friends, because he is telling some sort of funny joke. He comes over to her and asks why she didn't come. And she tells him of how she wanted to, but her father kept her inside, that he hadn't wanted her to go to a party and see Konohamaru.

_Lie #2_

Hanabi wonders why she gets this feeling like she's just accomplished some new jutsu or something equally important when he just swallows her lie and looks even more speculatively at her, intrigued by the fact that she's supposedly **forbidden**.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eventually though, his intrigue wore off, in favor of seeing some other girl in their year, one who had been pining after him for years. And people pity her and say how sad it was that they couldn't be together. And, as always, she lies, and says exactly what they want to hear, how sad it made her, but that she was happy for him.

_Lie #3_

She really is neither sad that he left, nor happy for him and his new conquest. Because she has always been mature for her age, she known that they won't last, that they are perfectly wrong for each other. But lying just feels so _right_, after all, she is a Hyuuga, and they lie with every step and every breath, why should she act different.

Besides, what is the truth anyway?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that year, Hanabi meets her sister's teammates. One was tall and solemn; his eyes were hidden by a pair of dark shades. Hanabi muses on how he is so like a Hyuuga, he fits in at the compound. But Hinata's other teammate is different. He is loud, boisterous, everything that she is not.

And in every expression of his face, and every word he says, it just screams of the truth. And Hanabi is fascinated by this boy, no almost a man, who seems to find nothing wrong in saying exactly what you feel or think.

But when he asks her what she thinks of them, she says that they are rude, and that she cannot comprehend how he would dare address her.

_Lie #4_

He is like the sun, loud, garish, cheerful. But he is also like the sun in how he can cut through the mist of lies from everyone around him and shed light on what is true.

She loves how frightening he is, because the truth is frightening, yet he wields it lightly, casually, as if the truth is to be expected.

And Hanabi, for the first time in her life, is truly jealous.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She sees him frequently now. Kiba, he is called, and when he smiles you can see the fangs, which should appear menacing, yet somehow do not when revealed by his exuberant grin. It's been many years since she called him rude, and he addresses her with an ease that she believed no one would ever have with her.

When the shinobi of the village see them walking down the street, some shake their heads, some stare in wonder, and some smile.

They ask him, 'how can he stand her?'.

They ask her, 'how can you be with him?'.

And Hanabi and Kiba both just shake their heads, because although Hanabi is done with lies, and Kiba deals only in the truth, both know they wouldn't be believed if they gave an answer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies._


End file.
